1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and a computer-program product that provides an image evaluation program.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a camera known in the related art that selects a best shot image among a plurality of images (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-311340). In the related art, an image that is free of blurring is selected and then, an image obtained through the optimal exposure is selected based upon the histogram related to the blur-free image.